


A dark night

by SanadaSora



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Love, im a loser, korea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanadaSora/pseuds/SanadaSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was cold, but he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dark night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being a teenager with raging hormones. Carry on.

The sharp light cut through the darkening evening. Even for me, in a city and as well lit as Seoul, I was surprised by how dark it was. I stood closer to the street light, making sure I was close to the pole. My right hand fondled my phone in my pocket, and I kept looking at my watch nervously. The cars on the road drove hurriedly home, or to wherever they were off to. They honked and drove close to each other, forcing them to be squished. The brutal wind cut through the thin material that covered my legs. Mid-November in the city is not proper weather for a mini-skirt. I shifted around, burying my nose into my scarf. It was only 8:00, but the looming dark shadows the cars that passed by set made me even more anxious to get home.

“Ahh, it’s cold!” startled, I jumped at the sound of a hoarse voice behind me. He was tall, and had only a light vest on. He had light brown hair that was scuffed and messy. His hands were tucked into his pockets, his cheeks were stained red.

“Oh, sorry.” He bowed his head at me, and I did the same.

We stood there in silence, for a while. I glanced over and noticed he was in sandals. His toes were curled, trying to keep away from the frosty wind. I looked up at him, and he smiled. He had nice teeth.

I looked away, and untangled my scarf from my neck. The wind blew even harder, and I heard him curse. Extending my arm, I gave him my scarf.

“Take it.”

He paused, looking at me and the scarf. “Me?”

“No, the guy behind you.” I said sarcastically. I motioned it to him, and he grinned wildly. He took it and covered his neck.

“Waaah I feel warmer already! Thank you!”

I laughed. “How? It’s still freezing!”

He blinked at me, and I stopped laughing. His eyes softened. “Well, I can feel the kindness from it. It belonged to someone who is really nice.” He paused. “They also smelled good too.” He wiped his nose nonchalantly.

I creased my brows, and smiled a little. “Well, you’re welcome. And next time, at least bring a jacket. You’ll catch cold.”

“Okay, I will!” He said cheerfully burying his nose into the cloth.

I heaved out a tired sigh, and thought back to how I was getting home.

“How come you speak Korean so well?”

I turned to him, and scoffed. “I learned. I came here for my university degree, and I got a job. It was inevitable.” I smiled, shrugging. He smiled again, softer this time.

“That’s awesome.” He cleared his throat. “Uh, I speak English too…” he spoke awkwardly. I giggled at his innocent attempt.

“You’re good.”

“Guess I can’t help it. I am a genius.” He flipped his cropped hair.

We kept chatting, with this random stranger in sandals and light vest. Unknowingly, we approached each other, until I could feel the heat from him. I hit his arm playfully, and noticed he was warm.

“What is this? I thought you were freezing! You’re so warm!”

“Ah, I’ve been caught… I actually wasn’t cold. Where I’m born, the winters begin earlier, so the cold has never really bothered me.”

“Then, why were you pretending to be cold?”

He grinned and took a step closer, closing the gap between us, his lean figure leaning into meet mine.

“I needed an excuse.” I noticed he had tiny little dimples on the bottom of his lips, near the ends. They popped as he smiled. I tried to laugh it off, realizing how choppy it sounded. I played with my braids, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Uh, I think I should head home now…”

He nodded, still staring. I pursed my lips and backed away. I decided to walk, I would get home late anyway, since the bus was nowhere to be found. I bowed my head slightly at him, and turned to walk down the dark street. Trying my best to ignore the thoughts of being robbed, or just the unknown that could creep up, I trekked on into the dark night. It would be a good 30 minute walk home. I cursed the bus for not coming. I looked back behind me to see the guy, trailing behind me a few yards away. I pretended to not see him, and kept going. I turned again to see him closer.

“Why are you following me?”

“How could I not? Do you not see how dark it is? What if someone came and…” his voice went up an octave as he dished out his excuses.

I gave him a look. “Let’s just go. I can’t let a girl like you roam alone. I wouldn’t feel right letting a friend go alone.”

I was a bit taken aback, but relived. Being alone was a bit scary. I played it off.

I sighed. “Fine. But as soon we get in my neighbourhood, you’re leaving.” I huffed. He smiled again, seeming content. I shook my head. We had some small talk, but it was mostly quiet. I had a hunch he was staring at me, but I didn’t try to check. Some weird ideas began to swirl in my head.

We came to a crossing, waiting with a few other people.

The last thing I remembered was seeing flashing lights of the swiping car that was incoming. In that moment, everything was muffled. I blinked to see myself away from harm’s way, closer to the other side of the crosswalk. Something kept me up from collapsing, as if I was being held up from falling. My eyes blinked open to see him, with a serious expression. I was scared at first, but the light from the street light made him look… angel-like.

Heat rushed to my cheeks and ears. Seeing this random stranger was weird. I shouldn’t have been feeling this way, getting excited like this over a guy I had never met before. But his steady arm holding my lower back, his warmth wafting over to me, his gaze…

I cleared my throat, and stood by myself. “T-thanks…” I said, my voice cracking. I clasped my hand over my mouth.

“Pffft.” He laughed. Hard. “You’re so cute!” he wiped a tear away. Something panted in my chest, even though he complimented me. It wasn’t what I wanted to hear. A part of me wished he didn’t say anything.

“Can we just go now?” I turned away from him, getting more uncomfortable with myself and my thoughts. Then the worst thing imaginable happened: a lightning bolt of pain struck thought my right ankle. I stumbled down to my knees, clutching my foot.

“Ugh!”

“Are you okay!?”

I bit my lip. There were spasms of pain, waves of them hitting my joint.

“I think I twisted my ankle.” I whined. I looked around, curing my ill luck. Just great, I almost got hit by a car, and now I injured myself. I tied to massage it, but it throbbed even more.

He came to me and gave me his hand. I reached to grab it to get up, but it a swift movement, he pulled me up to his chest. I hit his body with a bit of a thud, and before I knew it he lifted me by my legs up like a newlywed.

“Yah!! What are you doing!?” I kicked in protest, instantly regretting it.

“Keep fussing and we’ll look suspicious.”

“We already do! Let me down NOW!”

He nearly let me drop like a rock.

“No, no, wait!” I struck his shoulder. It was harder than I thought it would be.

“I’m not letting you walk on that foot. Never.” His face was determined, his mouth set in a straight line. I pouted, knowing I wasn’t going to win. I sniffed, wanting to cry. How did it get like this? I felt so useless and foolish.

“Which way?” he asked monotone. I pointed the way, not talking. I refrained from talking, tucked away into his chest. I held his neck for dear life, praying for no one I knew to spot me. Every time he asked where to go, I would point where.

As we got closer to my house, I got anxious. But it wasn’t for me to get home. I couldn’t understand why, but I was… sad. As we went downhill to my apartment, it felt like it was so far yet close.

“Here we are right?” he let me down gently. I fixed my skirt, self-conscious. Stabilizing myself on my messed up foot, I walked up the steps of my front porch. I got to my door, but something stopped me. I felt like it shouldn’t have to end like this.

“Go in, it’s cold out. You need to get warm.” He paused. “Be sure to ice it and sit. If it hurts, get some pain-killers. You have some right? If you don’t I’ll run to get—“

“There’s somewhere that hurts.” I interjected. I balled up my fingers into a tight fist.

“Where? Are you sure? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“…no…it’s…” my hand trembled, as it landed on my chest. “Here. It hurts. I don’t know why.” My face was hot, and wet.

I closed my eyes tightly, and more tears fell. I knew I was a mess, but I didn’t care. It hurt, for no reason. Then I felt warm.

“Ah… I understand.” His voice was low and gentle. “I think you gave it to me too.”

His chin rested on my head. He smelled like nice cologne and a hint of sweat. His feet were red and seemed cold. I wiped my tears, cursing myself for the millionth time that day. He released me, and I looked up to him.

And then he leaned in, while snowflakes fell silently in the night.


End file.
